Wherever You Are
by RWBYGuy2015
Summary: Yang is a high school student along with her little sister Ruby who just started 4th grade. This is their trials as life deals one blow after another. Will they be defeated or will they push and pull through to achieve their goals Genres: Romance, Drama, Angst
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck I'm late!" she yelled to herself as she bolted down the hallway towards her homeroom class. As she burst through the door she noticed the room was empty. "Huh?" the sound of someone approaching from behind made her head turn.

"Ms. Xiao Long, all new students are to meet in the gym before going to their homerooms, did you not get the message?" Mrs. Goodwitch asked with a questioning look.

Laughing to herself slightly, Yang rubbed the back of her head, "I must have missed it." she proceeded to look at Mrs. Goodwitch with a small grin.

Sighing Glynda waved Yang on towards the gymnasium for the welcoming Pep-Rally. A small smile forming on her face she watched Yang take off down the hall. "Oh to be young" she whispered with a small chuckle.

* * *

Nearing the gym, Yang could hear the roar of the student body as someone gave a motivational speech for what she believed was their Football team. Sneaking in so as not to be caught by a less forgiving teacher she made her way into the bleachers where she saw her sister and friends waving her down. Once she reached them she plopped next to Ruby who was seated next to Weiss and was drinking a juice packet.

"Yang, I swear one of these days I am going to take Ruby and run." Weiss said to the blonde while pinching Ruby's cheeks, causing said girl to pout and blush making Weiss squeal more. Ruby scooted closer to Yang and wrapped her arms around hers and looked at Weiss.

"No! Yang, save your only sister!" she halfheartedly shouted burying her face in her sisters arms. This caused Yang and Weiss to chuckle, then Yang felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned but saw no one behind her when she felt a tap on her other shoulder. Not wanting to fall for it again she leaned her head straight back. "Hiya Blakey!" She beamed at the raven haired girl.

Looking down at Yang and her ridiculous grin over her nickname, Blake faked a pout. "You're no fun when you don't fall for it anymore." she said as she flicked Yang's forehead causing the girl to flinch slightly. Blake laughed at Yang as she took a seat behind her.

"So, Blake, where is Sun?" Weiss asked finally averting her attention from Ruby.

As if on cue, another blonde jumped down from a few rows above and landed next to Blake putting his arm around her. "I heard my name, whatever Blake said was false!" He said laughing as he patted Blake's back. Blake jovially punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby stood up to whisper in Yang's ear, "I thought you liked her?"

Looking at Ruby and patting her head before sitting her down again she answered, "I do, but sometimes...life can be complicated." Yang rustled her hair and looked back out at the gym floor where it seems some teachers were now playing some sort of game against the new Freshmen.

"Hey Yang what are you doing after school today?"

Looking back over she noticed Weiss with an eager grin on her face. For the past year since their Freshman year Weiss has been trying to get her to agree to a date. Now don't think for a second she has not thought about it, Weiss is a very attractive girl, short, and petite, with the palest skin imaginable, and her hair don't get her started there, Yang loved her golden locks almost as much as her baby sister, but Weiss had hair as white as snow. Before long she realized she had been staring at her for quite a while into the light blue orbs for her eyes, _Dammit Yang focus,_ she mentally scolded herself and broke her awkward silence, "Ummm...Im not sure what I will be doing Weiss."

Humming to herself, Weiss pondered some ideas in her head and Yang knew what was to come- she was preparing to be turned down for the umpteenth time before the school year really started. "How about a movie together with Blake and Sun?" then came Weiss' question.

"Im sorry Weiss but- wait. Did you say Sun and Blake?" Yangs heart dropped.

Weiss, seeing she did not know, carefully gave her an answer to her confusion. "Yeah...uh, Sun asked her out a couple days ago and wanted to make it a double date, so I thought I would try my hand...again." saying the last part more quietly as she started blushing and looking away.

Yang was half listening at this point, the only thing she could think about was that the girl who has been in her thoughts and dreams finally slipped away. She never made a move and she paid the hard price for it.

"So...Yang what do ya say? Want to go on a double date?" Weiss closed her eyes awaiting the "no" from her favorite blonde.

Thinking it over finally after getting the Blake ordeal out of her mind for the moment to focus on what was happening right in front of her, she gave Weiss her answer, "Uhh...sure why the hell not." She tried her best to give her classic grin but you could see the pain behind it.

Giving her a blank look, it took Weiss' mind a moment to register that Yang had accepted her date request and it was taking all her strength to not squeal.

"YAAANNGG!" came a smaller voice from between the two. She looked down to see a yet again pouting Ruby. Normally they would stay up for a bit to talk about anything that was bothering either of them since both of their parents worked late.

"Sorry Rubes, looks like we won't be able to do our routine tonight." she said smiling some to try and cheer up her saddened sister. With no luck on raising her sisters spirits she rubbed the back of her head. "Heheh."

"Hey guys, I kind of overheard your predicament and I think I may have a way to help out." Spoke a soothingly calm voice from behind the group.

"VELVEY!" Ruby yelled running up to the new girl.

"Hey little one how are you?" Velvet giggled as she received small kisses on her cheek.

"Hey Velvs," Yang said to her long time elementary school friend, "do you mind watching her tonight?"

Velvet, finally getting Ruby to calm down and sit on her lap, looked to Yang "Not at all, I may find a way to keep her this time too." Velvet finished with a laugh.

"That's it for this pep rally guys! Please be safe on your way home!" The principal commented. People started getting up to leave soon after.

"Me and Ruby will see you around Ten O'Clock then." Velvet said looking between Yang and Weiss. Walking off to leave the other two to themselves for the evening.

Straightening her outfit, Yang looked over to Weiss and smiled, "Well...let's get going."

* * *

The wind was chilly as it neared fall in the area, the leaves already starting to fall and change color. Yang and Weiss zipped up their jackets a little more as they made their way downtown to the cafe where Blake texted Weiss to meet her.

Nearing the cafe, Yang could see Sun and Blake outside, both bundled up as well against the wind. Sun seeing them walking toward them decided to yell without any regards for people nearby, "HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" Even Blake covered her ears.

Walking up to them Yang and Weiss greeted the pair, "Sun, you do realize we could see you and you did not have to shout?" Weiss said glaring slightly at the boy.

Rubbing the back of his head giving a sheepish grin, Sun remained silent, knowing he couldn't argue with her point.

Blake sighed, turning to Yang and finally spoke, "So, what made you change your mind about going out with Weiss? She's been trying for over a year and you just now say yes?" she inquired looking Yang up and down. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts and words Yang looked over to Weiss.

"Well, the one I _was_ chasing finally got with someone else cause I never said anything. Was always too shy to and afraid of what they would think of me." Yang explained, "As for Weiss, I don't dislike her, in fact, she is very charming and nice, I don't see why I shouldn't give her a shot. I realize it seems out of place and that I am doing it only cause I failed trying to get the person of my dreams, but sometimes stuff happens that you can't help."

Nodding in approval of what Yang said, Blake turned back to the other pair. "Alright, since we are all here, let's decide what to go see." Blake said clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. Upon seeing three sets of eyes she continued, "There are a few good movies out, so we may need to take a vote. Yang what do you think is a good movie?" Standing still in thought about what to go see Yang answered...

"Well, I love horror flicks, but I don't know how Weiss feels about them, so I say we go with something that is a bit more calming...like a romance, maybe?"

Weiss looked to Yang with a surprised expression, she had half expected Yang to only want to see an action film as they are her favorite, it was beyond kind of her to consider her own likes. "I will see anything Yang wants to." Weiss spoke up quietly to the group gaining a smile from the blonde herself.

"Well, anything is fine with me as long as I have my beautiful date." Sun added to the conversation, holding Blake's hand causing a small blush to cover her face.

Yang growled internally at the sight but kept quiet. It was something she had no control over because she waited too long. "Well, seeing as we all have the same views on movies, let's just go see AUSTRALIA."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to the movie theater. As the group made their way there Blake and Sun continued to hold hands and walk closer together. Yang looked over to Weiss who looked like she wanted to say something but was having trouble getting it across. Knowing what she wanted, Yang reached over and grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her closer, unclasping their hands to intertwine their arms and hold hands again. Weiss was internally squealing while externally blushing madly.

"Thank you." Yang whispered to Weiss who in turn gave the blonde a questioning look. "It's been awhile since I've done a date so sorry if I am a bit rusty."

Weiss gave her a reassuring smile and leaned her head on Yangs shoulder, "You are doing fine."

Putting her mind at ease, Yang continued to follow the other couple in front all the while thinking that this will be the longest date she has ever been on, and the most emotionally confusing.

* * *

The movie the four had gone to see was about a man who had to spend several months surviving the Outback, both a ritual to prove his worth, and a test to win the heart of a woman he loved. He had to survive with nothing but his wit, and a knife that belonged to his dead father. It was two hours of blood, sweat, tears, revelation, and mourning throughout the movie...

 _It was mediocre at best_ , Yang thought to herself as she sat next to Weiss in the theater. The Snow Princess, as she had become known as around school, was cuddled up next to her. Despite her nickname, she was, deep down, a very soft and caring person, and Yang respected that side of her. Looking back to the screen she resumed her boredom. Action romance movies never interested her in the least. Horror, now that was a genre you could always get her to watch. Feeling a hand tighten around hers she squeezed back acknowledging her.

Every so often she would feel Weiss shift just ever so slightly, as if trying not to annoy her by constantly moving. Leaning her head over she rested it on Weiss', and even though this was not the date she wanted to go on, she wouldn't deny was is nice. It wasn't long before the credits started rolling and the theater emptied. Standing up, Blake turned to look at the other couple for the evening.

"Well, it is getting kind of late, I will see all of you tomorrow for class, yeah?" receiving nods, Blake and Sun left. Looking at Weiss, she saw the petite woman let out a soft yawn which caused her to blush at how adorable it sounded. "Well, since it seems like everyone else is going home, I guess we should follow suit."

Humming to herself, Weiss nodded, "But not before you walk me home." She said with a sly grin.

With a look of disbelief at how easily she walked into that, Yang agreed to it. Leaving the theater to the cold wind that snapped at them. Huddling up for the walk yet again the pair set off towards Weiss' place.

* * *

The final stretch was just in sight when Yang felt a tug on her jacket. Looking at her date she saw her nod towards the park just next to them. Following her lead she let Weiss lead her into the park. They continued for a few minutes until they reached the center next to a pond. Looking around her the moon had finally come out and gave light to the park. The trees that still had leaves were lit in a pale light. The stars were shining at their brightest twinkling in the clear early winter light.

The air finally cooled enough for Yang to see her breath. Looking to Weiss to figure out what was going on her jaw dropped some. The moon was lighting her hair to make it look like fresh snow and her icy blue eyes shone brighter than ever. In simpler words she was drop dead gorgeous. Feeling something hit her nose she looked back to the sky and saw it had started snowing.

"Hey Weiss check-" before she could finish her sentence she felt a soft pair of lips on her cheek. Feeling her face heat up she tried to recollect her thoughts.

"Thank you Yang. Tonight was without a doubt one of the best dates I have been on." Weiss smiled. Smiling back she was still at a loss for words. "The snow makes this place so beautiful at night." Only able to nod at this point Yang just listened to Weiss. "It is getting late though, so I guess this is where we bid farewell for now." She chuckled. Turning back to face Yang she smiled before giving her a quick hug. "Thank you again for tonight."

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, Velvet slowly tiptoed out of the guest bedroom. Walking up and opening the door she was greeted by Yang. "Well how did the date go?"

* * *

"She- she kissed you?" was all Velvet could comprehend at the moment. Yang slowly nodded, confirming it for her. "Wow...that is something." she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...so I should probably grab Ruby, it's pretty late and I still need to get home and shower." Yang said standing.

"No problem, she fell asleep a little while ago so I laid her down in the guest room." Velvet said walking up the stairs. Following they soon reached the room and Velvet quietly opened the door.

Laying on the bed was Ruby, curled up and sleeping softly. Yang wanted to coo over her sister immensely at the moment so she had to mentally reel herself in. Walking over to the bed she bent down and picked up Ruby bridal style. Once she was comfortable in her arms Ruby adjusted herself and snuggle closer to her sister.

"Thanks Velv, for watching her tonight." Yang said as she stood in the doorway.

Giving her best friend an awkward sideways hug. "Don't worry about it, bring her by anytime."

* * *

The clock in the living room struck 12 A.M. as the sisters entered the house.

Quietly going up stairs so as to not wake her parents if they were home. Getting into Ruby's room she gently got her sister changed and into her bed. Once she stepped back she smiled as Ruby tried grabbing for her in her sleep. Too exhausted from all the walking she did today she decided to get into more comfortable clothing and climbed into bed with her sister. Once she was settled in, she felt a tiny body snuggled its way into her for warmth.

* * *

Yang awoke around 5 A.M. to someone gently pushing her. Opening her eyes some, she saw for what she believed was an older Ruby. Coming to her senses she realized it was her mother, Summer.

"Wh-what's going on mom?" she sleepily asked sitting up on one arm.

Her mom just smiled at her. "Just couldn't resist seeing you two like this. But don't you think it would be more roomy and comfortable in your own bed?" Looking between her two daughters she smiled.

Thinking for a moment, Yang shook her head and laid back down next to her sister.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep!

Groaning, Yang turned around in bed.

Beep Beep Beep!

Sitting up she lazily reached over and grabbed her phone to look at the time. The light blinded her but she read the clock for 7 A.M. "Seven A.M. huh…" then it came to her, "SHIT IM GOING TO BE LATE!" Yang jumped out of bed and ran to her room. Rummaging through whatever she could find for the day she quickly got dressed and headed down stairs.

* * *

Looking at the fridge she found a note from her mom.

 _Had to leave early again, sorry honey, there is toast in the microwave_

 _~love, Mom_.

Grabbing the piece of toast she was about to head out the door when she remembered Ruby upstairs. Turning back around she went to go get her sister ready.

* * *

She walked into her second period class already later than she wanted to get to school. As she took her seat the teacher continued on their discussion about... _what class was this again?_

Yang laid her head on her desk and sighed. She wanted to just go lay back down and be done with today.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she looked behind her to see Blake who sat in the other desk. "What's up, you don't usually bother others in class since you are normally paying attention." Yang said leaning back and putting her head on Blake's desk. She received a flick to the forehead and then she sat back up, turning to look at her, this time she smiled. "For real, what's up? I heard from a little birdie that your date ended pretty special last night."

The raven haired girl laughed causing Yang's face to turn bright red. Seeing she hit the nail on the head she decided to press for more later outside of class. Looking to the clock in the room she noted that they only had around five minutes left of class.

* * *

The sound of the ringing bell was relief for Yang as she got up and headed out the door. Her next class was gym, and if her pride had nothing to do with it, she was pretty damn good at that class.

Walking to the locker room she was within sight of it when she felt someone put their weight on her. Looking down, she saw Weiss smiling and latched onto her arm. Pinching the bridge of her nose she did not want to do this in public, at least not at school. "Weiss?" she said receiving a small hum in return, "I need to get to class, can we do this later? Like, outside of school?"

Pouting, Weiss let go of Yang's arm and looked at her. "Do you not like my affection?"

"Weiss, that's not fair and you know it. I just-I don't want a lot of attention right now at school and I'm sure you don't either." She said as she stepped into the locker room to change. Leaving Weiss by herself outside the room she leaned against the door. This was going to be a long day and she knew it.

* * *

As the door shut in front of her, Weiss sighed to herself. She knew Yang was trying to take this seriously, but her heart was somewhere else and she knew who it belonged to. Walking away from the locker room she made her way to her next class which she loved. Nearing the separated part of the school that doubled as an elementary school she walked down the hall towards her favorite class room. Walking in she was bombarded by small bodies that had eagerly awaited their favorite student-teacher. As she greeted all of them she noticed one was not at the front like usual. Looking around the class she spotted the small brunette with red tips sneaking up behind her she lifted her up and swung her around eliciting a laugh from the child.

"Now why were you all alone back there, you are usually the first one?" She asked looking into the small silver eyes that belonged to one Ruby Rose. "Do you not want Yang knowing you actually like me?"

"NO! It's not that...I just was trying to figure out what to get my mommy for her birthday." Ruby replied wiggling her way out of Weiss' arms to show her some of her ideas. As she flipped through the book she eagerly bounced about all the ideas she could do. Chuckling Weiss watched as the small girl excitedly showed her each of the items, although most were pretty expensive.

"You know, I think she would love something made by you more than bought from a book, don't you think?" She asked Ruby as she sat there pondering the idea. "I could get some supplies and you and I can make an amazing gift. How does that sound?" Nodding quickly, Weiss stood up to get the rest of the class situated before heading out to get the supplies needed to help Ruby. "This is going to be an interesting day." She chuckled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long break guys but here it is Chapter 3 hope you all enjoy and please R &R**

* * *

As the door to the locker room closed Yang let out a sigh. Walking over to her locker she grabbed her workout gear and proceeded to change. Her mind began to wonder back to the date last night. Weiss had kissed her cheek it was not like she hated it, but she was definitely not prepared for it. Shaking her head she tried to get her mind back on track for the day. Hearing the locker next to her close she saw Pyrrha standing next to her.

"Hey Pyrrha how's it going?" She asked closing her own locker and turning to face the tall red head.

"Hi Yang everything is going great." She beamed leaning to tie her shoe laces. Smirking Yang leaned over her and neared her ear. "Have you asked Jaune out yet?" At the sound of the question her friends face turned a red that rivaled her own hair.

Laughing Yang stood up at the obvious answer and patted her back. "Im just yanking your chain Pyrh." She said as she walked to the door that lead to the gymnasium. "Come one we have a practice to get to."

Walking out onto the court relieved Yang of all her stress and worries. All she had to do was focus on her task at hand. Starting her daily stretches she looked around her at her fellow teammates. Having joined the basketball team freshman year she was proud to see how far they have come in their short time period on the court each day. Finishing her stretches she lined up against the wall to await further orders from the team captain.

"Alright girls for our first warm up run we are doing suicide runs." Pyrrha called out from in front of everyone. Eliciting a groan from the majority of the team Yang bounced in place ready to go. Every time they did this warm up she pushed herself to be faster than last time. At the sound of the whistle she started her sprint dashing past the others. Feeling the air starting to burn within her lungs as she continued her sprints fueled her to keep going. Finally hearing the whistle once more she finished her sprint back to the end of the court she gathered around her teammates as she listened to the team captain.

"Alright ladies that was a good start for the warm-ups now lets get into some drill practice. The sounds of practice soon filled the gym air as they ran through the play book. Yang taking her spot doing some one on one time with the team captain. Bouncing the ball and eyeing her she planned her next move. Stepping forward sharply she juked to the left causing Pyrrha to stumble. Running up to the basket Yang made a layup shot.

"Come on Pyr I know you are better than that!" Yang joked jogging back over to her captain. "Tell you what let's make things interesting with a little bet."

Glancing up Pyrrha eyed Yang as she waited to see what she had in mind. Receiving a smirk from the rambunctious blonde her face paled. "If I win you have to ask Jaune-y boy out on a date."

"And If I win?" Pyrrha asked standing up. Yang thought about it for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. "Do whatever you feel like." Wiping the sweat from her forehead Pyrrha stared at Yang. "Alright...you're on."

Getting one of the new comers to start it off they jumped. Pyrrha being just slightly taller than Yang managed to snag the ball in the air. landing back down the dance for court control began. Pyrrha ducked and dodged out of Yangs way scoring a quick two pointer to start off. Jogging past Yang she gave her a smirk letting her know she was not going to go easy. Over the next fifteen minutes the score bounced back and forth between both of them.

Bent over trying to catch her breath Yang looked at the score board. 25-23 she was down by two points if she could land a three pointer she will win. Taking the ball from the check she began her run. Juking around trying to out maneuver Pyrrha was proving to be difficult. Stopping and changing directions she managed to get a small window. Taking her stance she jumped and shot. Her heart sank as the ball bounced on the rim and rolled right. The sound of the ball on the floor echoed in her ears. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked. Standing there with a huge grin was Pyrrha.

"Looks like I win."

Back in the locker room Yang begrudgingly changed while waiting to see what Pyrrha was going to have her do. Stepping into the shower she put her head under the running water and let it cascade down her body. Feeling that someone was standing behind her she covered her chest with her hands and turned around. Seeing a blushing Pyrrha looking away almost made her burst out laughing.

"What's this? Our favorite captain finally using the school showers?" The blonde joked turning back to the water. Receiving a slap to the shoulder she chuckled to herself. "So...have you thought about what my punishment is?"

"I really wish you would not say it like that." The tall red head said turning on the hot water and stepping in. Hearing Yang laugh irked her just a tad, but she has known Yang long enough to know she means well. "And I have though about it."

"So what's it going to be?" Yang asked washing shampoo out of her hair.

"You are going to tell Blake how you really feel." As the words left Pyrrha's mouth Yang immediately froze.

"Are you crazy! She is going out with Sun, you know the captain of the males basketball team." Yang said as she cut the water and grabbed a towel.

"I know but at the same time everyone sees how you look at her. You fell harder for this girl than anything I have seen before." The taller one spoke as she followed out of the shower to dry off as well. "Plus you might regret not letting her know no matter the outcome."

Yang pondered the idea in her head because truthfully she agrees with Pyrrha, but at the same time she does not want to hurt anyone. As she opens her mouth to speak she thinks back to Weiss. "What about Weiss Pyrrha? I finally gave her the chance she has been asking for I don't want to hurt her."

Nodding in acknowledgement Pyrrha dressed herself. "I know you will do the right thing."

Finishing dressing Yang walked out of the locker room into the hallway. Walking towards her next class she decided to pop over and see Ruby real quick and check if she needed anything. Opening the door to the other school side she made her way to Ruby's class. Nearing the door she could hear the happy sounds of kids laughing and having a great time. Peeking through the window she looked around the class room until she finally spotted Ruby sitting next to...Weiss? Mentally slapping herself for forgetting that Weiss was a student teacher here she put on her game face. Opening the door she entered the room to prying eyes as the kids looked to see who their visitor was. Upon seeing her sister Ruby got up and ran to Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she ran and jumped into her older sisters arms. "Did you miss me?" Giving her biggest smile she refused to let go. Ruffling her sisters hair she laughed. "Ruby I saw you not even two hours ago coming to school."

"So...that is still time apart." Ruby said pouting some. Picking her up Yang held her and smiled. "Yeah...it sure is you got me there Rubes."

Walking the rest of the way into the room more kids gathered around her. Wide eyed and looking her up and down they were in a state of awe. Turning to Weiss who was standing there tapping her foot she gave a small smile. "Hey Weiss...how are you doing?" Rubbing the bridge of her nose Weiss sighed she loved Yang to death but she really did not think before she did something. Right now she should be in class while she continued helping the kids here.

"Yang why are you not in class?" Weiss asked walking around the class placing papers on the small groups of desks. Looking over her shoulder she saw Yang rubbing her head looking around. Narrowing her eyes a bit she looked at the blonde. "Yang?"

Thinking quickly on her feet Yang said what she thought the best answer would be at the moment. "I came to see my two favorite girls." Viewing a blushing Weiss she knew the answer worked. Walking over to Weiss she planted a kiss right on her cheek causing the white haired girl to stumble backwards some.

"Yang what are you doing?" She half yelled half whispered in front of many confused faces. Looking to the children she knew there were going to be answers needed.

One student called out "Why did she kiss you?"

"Yeah." Another one shouted. Soon the room was filled with questions about why Yang had kissed her. Giving her girlfriend a glare Weiss turned to the class and clapped her hands twice signaling for them to be quiet. Looking at the faces of confusion and wonder she sighed to herself once again. "Well children...when people like each other...a lot they are in what is called love. Love is a strong feeling and connection with another person and you share an strong bond with them."

The class slowly murmured to themselves as the took in the information. One girl raised her hand. "Yes you have a question?"

Shifting in place a little she quietly asked. "But my dad says only a boy and girl can love each other."

"Well...the world is a unique place where anything can happen." Weiss continued a little un-nerved by what was just said. Getting up and walking towards Yang she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone this is Yang and she is the one I love."

All together the class looked at Yang. "Hi Yang!" smiling and giggling she waved hello to the class.

Another student asked. "Do you love her Yang?"

Looking at Weiss she gave her a look asking if she should answer. Seeing the nod to go ahead she turned back to the student. "Of course I do she is a very special person in my life and I would not have it any other way." Weiss could not help the smile that graced her lips hearing Yang talk about her like that. Looking at the clock she noticed that Yang had never gone to class and missed it. Tapping her shoulder she pointed at the clock when Yang looked. Face paling she set Ruby down and looked at the class.

"Well everyone it was great meeting you all." She said waving walking towards the door. "Behave for Weiss now."

"Wait!" a boy yelled before she went out the door. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say...you have big boobs." He gave her a grin before running back.

Weiss almost fainted hearing those words leave the kids mouth while Yang tried smiling but had a noticeable twitch in her brow. Walking out of the room before she said something she would regret Yang headed to her next class. Weiss once Yang had left looked to the student who said the words and glared at him. He slowly backed up until he was against the wall.

"Young man you are in a world of trouble." Weiss said in a cold tone "The next time she comes in you will apologize to her and I will be in contact with your parents."

* * *

Blake sat in the back of the class not really paying attention to the teacher. She had read the material already and was just reading her own personal book which she does not let anyone know she reads. Blushing as she continued reading she barely had time to notice the mass of blonde hair sitting down beside her. Quickly shoving her book into her bag she looked over to her best friend.

"Hows it going?" The raven haired girl asked as she leaned on her elbow and looked at Yang who just face planted her backpack. "Long day huh?" Yang just proceeded to nod as Blake chuckled at her antics. Looking back to the front of the class Blake quickly jotted down some of the notes the teacher had written on the board. "Am I going to have to show you the notes again cause you refuse to write them down." yet again all she received was a nod.

This was the last thing Yang wanted on her mind when she sat down. Pyrrha's words continued to echo in her head as Blake sat and talked with her. She glanced over her backpack at her best friend. Even when just writing down notes she looked angelic and it made her heart beat faster with each passing moment. Mentally she was hitting her head against the desk. Sitting up in her desk Yang leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Blake?" the girl in question turned to her friend. "What are you doing after school?" Blake pondered for a moment about what all she was supposed to do today.

"Well Sun did ask me to meet with him after school." At those words the Blonde started pouting noticing it Blake smirked. "But I think I can blow it off for today was there anything in particular you wanted to do?"

Yang sat back up straight and thought about all the things they could go do. Mainly find an area where she can talk with Blake...alone. "How bout the pier we haven't been there in a couple years. Ever since I started basketball and you doing...your thing." Thinking it over Blake slowly started to nod. "Yeah that sounds like fun where should we meet up at?"

Yet again leaning back in her chair to stretch Yang thought for a moment. "Well since this is the first time hanging out in a while we can meet up at my place I know my mom misses seeing you." Smiling in agreement it was settled that they would both meet up at Yang's house before going out for the evening.

"Ugh! school is so boring!" Yang whined as she walked out of her last class to go pick up Ruby. Walking into the classroom she found Ruby napping under one of the tables. She cooed to herself at the adorable site in front of her. Gently picking her up she heard her soft snores as she snuggled in close to her sister. Walking out of the school she headed over to her moms car waiting at the far end of the parking lot. Opening the back door she got Ruby situated before getting in herself.

"Someones all tuckered out huh?" Her mom asked as she started the engine. Backing out of the school zone she headed towards their small house on the edge of town. Looking out the window Yang was in deep thought about what she will be doing tonight at the pier wth Blake. She could not help the burn that slowly enveloped her cheeks as they continued through town.

"Hey Mom I have a friend coming over to the house we are meeting there and heading out to the pier for a bit tonight." She said not breaking her gaze away from the scenery.

Humming along to a song her mother glanced over at her daughter deep in thought. Already having a feeling on who it was she said contained her eagerness. "alright hun just be careful alright?" Soon they were pulling up to their house looking outside they could see that their dad had been decorating a little more. Lights hung from the roof and gave a small twinkle to the quiet little home.

Yang got out of the car and picked up her sister once more who at this point had woken up. Looking at the house she became excited at all the decorations and began bouncing in her arms. "Easy there Rubes they are not going anywhere" Yang giggled as she set Ruby down and watched her take off towards the house. Heading indoors as well she knew she should get changed seeing as Blake should be here soon to go out. Running upstairs quickly she undressed out of her school clothes and into something more relaxing with her signature jacket she got from basketball. Soon enough there was a knock at the door and she could hear her mom answer downstairs.

"Blake its so good to see you again!" Summer said as she pulled the girl into a hug. "How have you been?"

Blake returning the hug smiled." I have been great Mrs. Rose and yourself?"

Slightly slapping the girls shoulder Summer laughed."Please you have known me long enough just call me Summer or Sum if you would like. And I have been well." Walking further into the house she headed to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything warm to drink its starting to cool down pretty good outside."

Shaking her head Blake declined "I'm fine but thank you though." Hearing footsteps coming from the stairwell she looked to see Yang coming down. "Ready to go?" Yang jogged over to her nodding. Grabbing some head gear before heading out she quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek." We will be back in a little bit."

Summer waved to them as they walked down the drive way."Ok hun stay safe!" smiling she walked back inside and bid her daughter good luck mentally.

Walking next to Blake is the best and worst thing right now for Yang. Her heart is in conflict about what to do with her feelings. Does she go through with Pyrrha's advice or does she stay quiet and watch the girl she fell in love with walk away. Nearing the pier she quickly looked for some activity to do to get her mind off of things. Spotting an arcade she grabbed Blake's hand and made a dash towards the game rooms.

"Yang what's going on?" Blake asked in confusion as she was being pulled. Yang looked back to her friend and smiled. "Just trust me." Heading inside the air was warmer and they slowly unthawed from the cold evening air outside. Looking around Yang noticed that there were actually quite a few couples games. Heading over to her normal go to game she deposited some coins she had saved up. Handing Blake a ball she smiled. "Lets start."

Quickly the pair began racking up tickets and soon had a pile bigger than what they knew to do with. Yang looked around and finally spotted the prize counter and walked over to it. Looking at all the prizes she finally spotted something she knew Blake would like. Handing over the required tickets she grabbed the prize and headed to the front. Looking outside Blake did not see her sneak up behind her. "Hey Blake-y!" Yang half yelled scaring Blake something fierce." I got you something." Blake glared at her until she saw the giant stuffed black cat she was holding. She slowly reached out and grabbed the plushy and held it close to her. Yang knew she had a soft spot for cats ever since they were kids. Leaving the arcade they stopped and grabbed a hot pretzel before nearing the water. By the time they finished the pretzels it was turning dark and the street lamps were coming on. The pier was lit up and down with christmas lights decorating all the stores. The windows were stocked with presents and trees and to top everything off it began snowing again.

"Yang today was so much fun." Blake said leaning against the railing. "I wish we hung out more like we used to." Blake looked over to Yang who at this point was looking down and seemed in deep thought. "Yang is everything ok?" Blake went to reach out and feel her forehead but Yang backed away."Yang?" Yang stood there a moment and looked into those mesmerizing amber eyes. At this moment it was now or never so Yang finally made her choice. "Blake I did not just want to hang out today." She started. "I wanted to...confess something."

Blake at this point was getting more confused and nervous by the second. Things had taken a different turn and she did not know how to handle it. Yang continued though."Blake ever since we were little you were always the one I followed or lead. We have been through many many things together. We share an unbreakable bond between us." at this point Yang was struggling with her words and she looked on the verge of a nervous meltdown. Grabbing Blake's hands she looked right into her eyes and said three words she never would have thought would leaver Yang's mouth.

"Blake I-I love you."

* * *

 **thanks for reading see you all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what?" Was the only thing Blake could manage to say at the moment. Yang's face had become increasingly more red as they stood there. She could not believe that Yang had decided to do that. It was unethical, it was rude, it was...it was. Blake shook her head as she tried to form a sentence. "Yang of all times to do this, of all the opportunities you had, You choose now to say that? At one point in the past I would have loved to hear those words, but I am with Sun and you have Weiss." Blake stopped for a second. "Weiss, does she know?" Blake asked glaring towards Yang. Yang slowly reached up to rub the back of her head. "Heh heh he-ahem, uh, no she doesn't" Blake could not believe what she was hearing Yang had messed up before in the past but this was the worst she had ever done. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Yang visibly flinched at the words she had never heard Blake so enraged before. "Yang I cannot fathom why you though this to be a good idea." Her friend said backing up. "I-I need to go goodbye Yang."

Yang watched as her best friend started walking away."Blake wait." The blonde started after her friend only to be stopped dead in her tracks. "No Yang! I...I can't look at you right now." Yang clenched her jaw as she felt her emotions starting to get the better of her. "Are we still friends?" She asked, The one question she needed an answer for. Blake visibly dropped in posture as she continued away from Yang. "I don't know Yang...you made a huge mistake and the worst part is no matter what you do people are going to be hurt. You already hurt one person." With that Yang watched through foggy eyes as her once best friend walked away. She felt something warm running down her face as she realized the dam had broken and the tears had started falling. Pulling out her phone she fumbled her way through her contacts until she reached the one she needed most. "Hello? Yang?" came her moms voice over the phone.

Yang was a blubbering mess as she tried to speak to her mother. "Mom, I...Blake...please come get me?" between the sobs she heard her mother speak but was unable to comprehend it. Hearing the click on the other end of the line as her mother hung up she placed her phone back in her pocket. She turned towards the pier and peered out over the ocean. The waves crashed below her in the dark of the night as she stared aimlessly.

"Yang?" came a voice from behind her, turning she saw that her mother had arrived. "Sweetie are you ok?" Summer asked quickly walking over to her daughter pulling her into an embrace. Shaking her head Yang just buried her face into her mothers shoulder and let her tears fall. The soothing pats on her back while her mom comforted her helped some, but the pain of seeing Blake so upset and distraught was a wound that would not heal on its own. Following her mother to the car she got in as her mother made her way around. Once in the car Summer looked to her to see if she would be willing to talk. Yang kept her eyes forward and stayed silent the rest of the ride back to the house.

Once home Yang made for an immediate dash to her room. Inside she flopped down on the bed and laid there with no more will to move. After a while she heard soft knocking coming from her door. "Yang?" Came a soft voice as the door creaked open. "Can I come in?" Sitting up on her bed Yang adjusted her hair and clothes. "Ruby...I really just want to be left alone right now." hearing silence for a moment she was sure her sister was about to leave. "Maybe I can help?"

Help that was the last word she wanted to hear as her face twisted with anger and disgust. Help is what landed her in this situation no thanks to Pyrrha and her stupid idea. "Help? You want to help? Sure why the hell not, I know you can make a magical fucking time machine to stop me from making the worst mistake ever." By now Yang was standing up and pacing in her room as her sister watched on. "Oh oh how about you become one of the magical girls you always watch on tv and make Blake my friend again." Ruby had started tearing up as Yang finally stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"I only wanted to help." came the choked reply of her sister. Yang finally having enough for the night snapped. "If you want to help do what I said in the first place and leave me the hell alone!" that was the tipping point as she heard her door close. Soon after she heard the quick footsteps leading to her sisters room followed by the sound of a quickly closed door. Sighing to herself she knew what was to come at any moment.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Came her mothers shout that echoed through the house. Sitting on her bed once more she waited for her mother to come in. Barging through the door she witnessed a fuming mad Summer Rose. "Why is Ruby crying in her room?! She only wanted to help you but right now you are being a stuck up little asshole!" Yang having already been yelled at once this night sat through unfazed by the onslaught.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Summer finally gave up. "You better apologize the first chance you get or so help me god." with that she walked out of the room. Silence once again filled the void in the space around her. Quietly cursing to herself she got up and walked out into the hallway where she tip toed her way to Ruby's room. Once outside she put her ear to the door and listened. Soon enough she heard the soft whimpers of her sister through the door. Standing up she lightly knocked hoping to get her sisters attention. "Ruby?...I'm sorry can I please talk to you?" Yang half whispered as to not alert anyone else. Hearing shuffling Ruby opened the door ever so slightly to peek out. Her silver eyes now a shade of crimson from the tears that were shed.

"Why do you want to talk now?" Was Ruby's first question Yang faced from her sister. "Y-you yelled at me to go away so I did." She hiccuped squeezing on the door frame. Yang hesitated for a moment before looking back at her sister."I know...I know there is no excuse for me yelling at you. I am just in a bad place right now, and I am not thinking straight." Yang turned at leaned against the wall only to slide down to sit.

Ruby looked up and down the hallway before she tugged on her sisters shirt as she looked over to Ruby who motioned for her to enter her room. Walking in Yang sat on the bed as Ruby took a seat next to her. Still sniffling she tried once again to get her big sister to talk."Yang what's wrong?" Leaning back onto the bed Yang sprawled out sighing. "It's hard to explain, but tonight I made the worst mistake of my life. I lost a friend and probably more once others find out." curling up the blonde fought back tears as she remembered how furious Blake was.

Ruby scooted over to Yang and carefully wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what to do Ruby." she spoke choking back as she started to let her emotions out. "I don't want to lose anyone."

* * *

Blake barged through the front door of her house as soon as she got home. Her face still heated and red with anger frustration and many more emotions. Her mother stood just inside the door as Blake rushed past heading to her room. Concerned over her daughter grew, but knowing from past experience she decided Blake will tell her in time what is wrong.

Once in her room Blake broke down collapsing on the floor she could no longer hold back her tears. Why did this have to happen she knew Yang made mistakes but this was on a new level even for her. She went behind Weiss and hers backs and for what? An answer she should have seen coming from miles away. The worst part now is explaining what happened to Sun if she even decided to tell him.

Blake looked at her phone and scrolled through her contacts before she found who she was looking for. Hovering her finger over the delete button she hesitated before pressing down deleting Yang from her phone. Scrolling around a bit more she found Weiss' number and contemplated messaging her. Shaking her head she decided this was something Weiss needed to find out from the source.

A knock on her door drew her attention away from her phone."Yes?" she asked as she wiped away any residue of tears from her face. "Can I come in?" came her mothers voice soothing her as she spoke. Getting up and opening the door for her mother she was immediately pulled into an embrace. "Honey I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what." squeezing a little bit tighter Blake just nodded into her mothers shoulder.

"Mom what do you do when your friend does something that could wind up hurting others emotionally?" Blake asked as she lifted her head. Kali taken aback by the sudden question scrambled for an answer.

"Well honey I believe it depends on the ones hurt how they go about it. If the one who caused the pain is truly sorry it may be worth a second chance for them to right their wrong." Kali said whispering into her daughters ear.

Blake nodded slowly as she stepped back from her mother and straightened her clothes. "Thanks mom I really appreciate it." Kali smiled and soon left her alone with her thoughts once again. She was sure Yang was just as emotional and hurt right now but she needs to learn that her actions have consequences. At some point she may be able to forgive her but right now there is no longer any trust between them. As Blake got ready for bed she only hoped that this would not hurt Weiss too badly she is in even a worse position than Blake.

"What have you done Yang?" Blake whispered sadly to herself as she turned off the light.

* * *

 **Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing glad to have you hope you enjoyed the new chapter. as always leave a review it helps tremendously.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blake awoke the next morning with a headache. Feeling her eyes she began to rub the crust from them. Her cheeks also feeling more rough than usual meant she had been crying again at some point that night. Getting out of bed she got ready for the school day. Gathering her clothes she headed towards the shower.

Once inside the bathroom she stripped down and looked in the mirror. Her hand ran over her smooth skin. Then right near her lower abdomen she finally felt the jaggedness of her scar. Her permanent reminder of a horrible choice in her past. She grasped her hand. Closing her eyes she shook her head.

Stepping into the shower she let the hot water cascade down her body. She dreaded going to school today despite how much she loves it. She wished everything that happened yesterday was just a bad dream but the pit in her stomach told her differently. Getting out of the shower Blake dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen where she saw her breakfast already waiting. Quickly eating she darted out the door and headed to the bus stop to await her ride to school.

The trip to the school felt shorter than it normally did as she glanced out the window at the passing students. Gathering her backpack she exited the bus and proceeded to her first class. Upon walking in there was the usual banter of students sitting idly on their desks as they waited for class to start. Arriving at her seat she noticed that Yang had yet to arrive to school. Sighing with relief she sat down and took out her book and started reading.

Soon the bell sounded as their first class came to an end. Looking around she noticed Yang had not arrived at all. Shrugging it off as her just being lazy like usual she headed to her next class. Thankfully she would not have to worry about the blonde this period seeing as she did not have her for the next two classes. Dropping her stuff at the table in the classroom she searched for her science journal. Finding it she opened it up and prepared for the class.

Feeling a presence in front of her she looked up only to see the other one she was trying to avoid today. "Hey Blake." Weiss said smiling as she sat in front of her. How could she forget she had Weiss this period. Her face turning red as she thought of last night she tried to hide.

"Are you feeling well." Weiss leaned across the table to attempt to feel Blake's forehead. Sitting up she shook her head up and down. "I feel fine don't worry." She put on the best fake smile she could.

Looking Blake up and down Weiss decided to believe her for now. Sitting down and pulling out her own journal they waited for the teacher to start. Around halfway through the class Weiss tapped Blake's hand with her pencil. Looking at the snow haired girl she nodded in response.

"Do you know if Yang is at school today? I waited out front for her but she never showed up." She whispered to Blake. Not wanting to answer Blake only shrugged and continued on withe her work. "You can't get out of it that easily Blake. I know you both have first period together." Setting her stuff down she motioned for Weiss to lean closer.

"I did not see her this morning maybe she is just running late like usual." She said sitting back down. The droop in Weiss' shoulders sent a pang into her heart as she averted her eyes yet again. The bell soon again sounded its usual ring and the class bustled to leave. Blake darted out of the room before Weiss could try and strike another conversation. Heading to the library for her free period she found peace. Amongst the rows of books filled to the brim with stories of love and loss, trials and tribulations, fantasy and non-fiction. Blake breathed in and exhaled as she sat in the back corner of the room where she was sure no one would bother her. Relaxing into the chair she was about to start reading when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Having already been annoyed enough today she was about to snap at whoever was bothering her. She noticed the goofy lopsided grin that belonged to none other than her boyfriend and smiled. Leaning back into him she let herself released all the tension she had built up. "You are supposed to be in class you know that?"

Wrapping his arms around her he laughed."Yeah but I noticed in the hallway you seemed to be having a stressful day so far so I decided to come cheer you up." resting his chin on her head. Blake reached up and pulled his head to face her and smiled. Pulling down she pressed her lips to his as she melted into it. Parting ways she was always a little sad but her need for breath was greater. "Well...I guess you were stressed."

Patting the seat next to her Blake made room for her boyfriend. She knows in the back of her mind she needs to let him know. They always promised to be honest with each other, but this, this is bigger than what she expected. Leaning on his shoulder as he sat down her head was buzzing with what to do. "Sun I-" Before she could speak he put his hand up.

"Blake I can already guess where this is headed." He lowered his hand and looked her in the eyes. "This has to do with Yang doesn't it?" nodding slowly she confirmed his thought. "My guess is she finally did what I expected her to do a while back." eyes widening Blake looked to Sun.

"Blake everyone knew she was crazy about you. Even I knew." Sun started "I kind of know how she feels. When you asked me I was hesitant cause I knew how she felt about you. But at the same time I did not want to say no." facing away from her his eyes dimmed some. "It was almost the same situation that her and Weiss were in. She had feelings for another but she could not say no after she found out about us." Blake at this point felt like she was about to throw up.

"Sun...are you saying you don't want to be my boyfriend?" tears pricked her eyes as she wanted his answer and didn't.

"Blake don't ever think that I regret saying yes. You are the most amazing person I have ever dated." Sun smiled and pulled her into a hug. "If Yang wants you she is going to have to get through me. I will fight for your love from here to the moon." Blake had no words so she did the only thing she could. Pulling him in for another kiss she felt some weight lifted off her chest but it was not all gone yet.

By third period when Yang would usually show up her seat was still vacant. Figuring Yang would try to reach her she continued on with her day. Soon it was lunch and Blake headed for the courtyard outside the lunchroom. Walking outside she saw Pyrrha sitting where she usually sits. Coming up to the table Pyrrha looked at her. "Blake I have a question."

Before Pyrrha could ask Blake gave her the answer she was seeking."I do not know where Yang is. She probably did not feel well enough to come to school today." Nodding Pyrrha stood up and turned to head back inside. "Can you at least tell her to get better for me?" The tall red head asked. Blake nodded and soon Pyrrha was back inside sitting with the rest of the basketball team.

The rest of the day came and went for Blake faster than she expected. Soon she was outside the school waiting for her ride to go home. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she saw Weiss standing next to her. "I am taking Yang some of todays work do you want to come along?" shaking her head she looked back forward. "Thanks Weiss but I need to get home I am cooking dinner tonight." nodding in approval her friend walked away. Well soon to be ex-friend once she figures out Blake had not told her what happened with Yang. To Blake though it was imperative she hear it from Yang's mouth and not hers.

Seeing her dad pull up she quickly entered the vehicle and buckled up. Driving past Weiss she saw her wave as she returned the favor. Dread filled her stomach once again as she thought about Weiss' trip to her former friends house. Her conscious screamed at her to warn Weiss, but her reasoning told her it was better this way. Silently she sat the rest of the way home.

Weiss soon walked up to the two story house that belonged to Yang making a mental note to thank the school for the help. She walked up to the porch taking time to look at the decorations. Completely unaware of what was happening on the other side of the door. A light snow once again started to fall as she walked up the driveway lined with candy canes. She smiled as she pictured Ruby being the one demanding the candy canes.

* * *

Yang had been laid up in bed most of the day with no will or energy to get out of bed. Finally her mother forced her out of bed to at least eat one meal that day. Walking downstairs she was greeted by her mother sitting at the dinning room table. Smiling as her daughter sat down at the table she leaned on her arms. "Now...how long are you planning on avoiding Blake?"

Hanging her head this was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "I don't know can we please talk about something else?" standing up Yang took her plate to the sink. It would be like her mom to try and get this settled. It is a lot more complicated than she knew but Yang was not wiling to say so just yet. "Yang you can't hide from you problems sometimes the best way to fix things is immediately cause if you wait they may never be able to be repaired." Yang continued to try and ignore her cause she knew she was right.

How could she face Blake or Weiss though? Everything is to sensitive at the moment, but waiting might not let her fix things. At some point it seemed she had started crying again. She felt her mothers arms wrap around her and gently hold her. "You know what you need to do. You do not necessarily need to start with Blake but I know Weiss deserves to know what happened."

As she was about to answer there was a knock on the front door. Walking to the door she answered her mother. "And how do I do that? Just tell her hey I know you asked me out but I went ahead and told Blake I loved her. I hope this does not affect our relationship." opening the door lavender eyes met icy blue. "Weiss?" was all she could squeak out.

Weiss could not believe what she had just heard she did not want to. Looking at the blonde she shoved her work into her arms through blurry eyes. Quickly turning around she started back down the drive way. Hearing another pair of feet behind her she quickened her pace. "Weiss wait please!" she heard Yang yell from behind. Turning to face Yang she could not contain her emotions.

"NO Yang! I won't wait I am done I finally thought I had a chance with you." tears flooded down her cheeks as she spilled her heart out. "I really loved you I care about you a lot. I can see now though I am just another one of your flings. Just a play thing until you see opportunity to get what you really want." She was now up in Yang's face. "I hope it was worth it Yang cause if you did not lose her already you sure as hell lost me. Goodbye and do not try to contact me."

With that Weiss left the property and thus leaving behind a broken woman. Yang could do nothing to keep her from hitting her knees as she dropped to the ground. She never heard her mother run beside her after hearing what went on. Yang could only hear the shattering of her world around her as everything started falling apart. The worst part she had almost no friends left to turn to.

"Shhh it will be alright honey. Remember I will always be here for you ok?" Her mother whispered in her ear. Those words continued to fall on deaf ears as Yangs' mind remained blank.

Yang could not sleep that night as her dreams are plagued by her thoughts. She never wanted any of this to happen and yet it did. Finally Yang's worst fear came to fruition she had lost those closest to her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review as they are really helpful see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all sorry for the absence here is Chapter 6 hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Her room was cold but that was nothing new to her. Wrapping the covers around her body tightly she laid back down on the bed. She had headed immediately home from Yang's after the her face she felt dried tear streaks and noticed dried water marks on her pillow. Sighing to herself she knew she had to get up.

A knock on her bedroom door finally drove her to start her day. Putting on her robe she opened the door. Staring back at her was another set of icy blue eyes. Leaning into her visitor she was wrapped in a hug. "Winter what are you doing here I thought you would not be home for another two weeks?" Weiss asked standing back up.

Fixing her little sisters hair Winter smiled. "I was given early leave to come see my family for the holidays." Walking in Weiss' room she looked around taking in the change of scenery. "I see you have redecorated your room."

"We are not kids anymore Winter I decided to make my room look more mature." Weiss yelled from her attached bathroom. Walking back out she had changed into her usual attire for the day. Sitting in front of her mirror she proceeded to apply her make-up.

Placing her hands on Weiss' shoulders Winter sighed."Are you going to tell me about yesterday?" Lowering her hand Weiss remained silent. She should have known that her sister would have figured out something was wrong. Taking a step back Weiss turned away from Winter.

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now." Winter ran her hand through her hair as her little sister continued her business. "You know you won't be able to hide away from this forever. You will have to confront it again at some point." With that Winter left the room leaving Weiss to herself.

The last thing she wanted to think about at the start of her day was her. Packing her school bag she headed downstairs to the kitchen where her mother awaited her. Sitting across from her mother she sipped her coffee. Feeling a cold gaze stab away at her while she remained silent soon became unbearable. Looking up to meet her mothers gaze she expected to see her normally emotionless face. Instead this time her brow was furrowed with what appeared to be worry. Placing her cup down on the table she folded her hands.

"Weiss is there anything you wish to tell me?" Her mother inquired as she sat a little straighter in her chair. Leaning back in her chair Weiss lowered her gaze as she attempted to gather her thoughts. She wanted to tell her mother the truth, but she was afraid of the outcome. "Weiss?"

Sighing to herself she relented to get it over with now rather than later. "I was dating a...girl." She paused to see if her mother would protest such an action. Upon hearing nothing she continued "I went to take her some homework after having missed school for a day. When I arrived I heard her tell her mother that she confessed her love to someone else." Tears not streamed down her face as she recanted the memory. "I yelled at her and told her to stay away from me. I didn't know what to do Mother. The love of my life seemingly tossed away my feelings like it was nothing."

The chair across the table slid on the floor as the elder Schnee stood up. Weiss waited to hear her leave and to say she was shocked when she heard the seat next to her slide out would be an understatement. "Weiss honey I know this may be hard, but remember you did not lose her. She lost you." Arms soon wrapped around Weiss as she she sobbed silently.

"Come now lets fix your make-up so you can get ready to head to school." Her mother stated as she helped her daughter up. Making their way out of the dinning room the pair headed to the parlor. "Wait here I will be back with my small make-up kit."

"Mother? Are you not angry or upset that I like girls?" Weiss asked quickly before her mother left the room. Smiling to herself the matriarch chuckled "I am your mother I will always love you unconditionally."

Staring out the car window as it made its way to school Weiss thought about how she would handle the day. She knew it was inevitable that she would see Yang so she would need to maintain a professional mannerism. Leaving the vehicle she bid her driver farewell and headed indoors to her first class. She wanted to try and avoid as much contact today as possible. Walking into class she immediately noticed the giant mass of golden hair in a far seat near the window. "Shit.."

* * *

Yang was lost so deep in thought she did not notice anyone else entering the room. She almost did not come again today but her mother made her. Laying her head down on the table she just wanted the day to be over with. Looking out the window she watched the arriving students from the school parking lot. Each one happily carrying on a conversation with their friends or significant other. Soon though Yang spotted Blake walking towards the building, however Sun was nowhere to be seen. Turning away from the view Yang tried to refocus her mind on something else. Looking around the classroom violet eyes met blue.

Her mouth slightly agape the blonde tried to form a sentence while in a state of shock. Weiss had put on a different variety of make up this day. Her usual porcelain skin was now a tad darker. Her lips a bit fuller and pink while her hair was in a most unusual case. Her normal side pony tail was gone in favor of letting her hair flow down her back naturally. Swallowing the lump in her throat Yang managed a small smile which in turn received a glare from the other party. Yang quickly turned away and went back to her thoughts. What she would give to stop that moment from happening, to go back to what she had.

" _Remember Yang I will always be here for you ok?"_ Her mothers voice said in her head. Opening her backpack she pulled out her text book and opened it to a random page. Of course she had to pull out her mathematics book. Closing it she laid her head down waiting for the clock to start class. Soon the room was filled with idle chatter as the teacher walked in.

"Today we will be splitting up into groups to work on the assignments given." Classmates soon began to get with their friends as they scooted the desks together. "Ms. Xiao Long please find a partner." Looking around she saw that the only one left was Weiss. Begrudgingly she got up and moved her desk over to Weiss'.

"I know you hate me let's just get through this." She said as she sat down gaining a nod of approval from her partner. As the rest of the class laughed and conversed the Yellow and White pair sat in silence only speaking when needing to. "Weiss?"

Continuing her work she did not miss a beat "Yang I just helped you on that problem what could it be now." placing her pencil down Yang crossed her fingers. "Its not about the assignment." Sighing Weiss set her stuff down she gave an unamused look to Yang. "I know you said you never wanted me to speak to you again but please allow me this." Yang begged with her eyes. Against her better judgment Weiss stayed quiet. "I know I messed things up, badly, but it made me realize something. I should not have dated you, I don't deserve you not now, and surely not then. I can't begin to imagine what I did to you. How horrible it must have felt to hear what I said. I just...I wanted you to know how sorry I am. I know I can never show you how much I mean it, but know that I do." Once finished Yang stood up and moved her desk back to its original position.

Weiss watched her as she moved away and once facing away she pinched her eyes to keep the tears from falling. She hated this no matter how much she wants to hate Yang, to watch her suffer, she can't help but still feel sad. Regaining her composure she packed up her stuff and prepared to get out of class.

The next class Yang was looking forward to, not because she enjoyed basketball but because she needed to talk with a certain red head. Walking into the locker room she noted that Pyrrha's locker still had her uniform in it. Changing she headed out to the court where the rest of the team was. Nobody seemed to know where the team captain was. Soon the Coach entered the room and called the team together in the middle of the gym. "Alright girls it seems that is out today with a cold so practice will all be individual."

Individual practice went by quickly for Yang as she worked on her cardio. She almost missed the sound of the whistle signaling the end of practice had it not been for her need to take a breather. Walking back to the locker room she could not stop thinking about what she needed to discuss with Pyrrha. She quickly changed out of her uniform and hopped in the shower. Once out she dressed and headed for her next class with a heavy feeling in her stomach.

Walking into her third period class Yang noticed Blake was already in her seat, but she was too engrossed with her book to notice her surroundings. Yang started to sneak by and was about to sit down when Blake spoke up. "You are not quiet so there is no use in sneaking." Yang let out a nervous laugh before taking her seat.

Returning to the quietness that was the classroom at passing Yang had no idea what to do. She couldn't converse with Blake not after what happened it was impossible. Laying down on her backpack Yang closed her eyes when she heard the teacher. "Alright class for today all I want is a seven hundred word journal entry about any topic you so wish to use."

Pulling out her journal Blake proceeded to get started on the work picking a topic she had wanted to do for a while. Her thinking however was stalled as she found herself glancing over at the blonde quite often. She was still very much upset at Yang, but she is still her best friend. Blake had heard about the break-up of her and Weiss from Sun that night. Apparently Weiss had his number since she was his tutor for sports. While she feels sorry for her she can;t help but see this as the universe showing Yang that she can't just play around with this sort of thing.

Yang stared at the blank page before her trying to figure out what to write. Setting down her pencil she rubbed her eyes while pondering what to do. Looking at the clock there was still half and hour left of class. Glancing over she looked at Blake who was busy writing down her entry. Yang felt her heart sink as all she could remember was the look of hurt on her face. The hurt she had caused will forever be engrained in her memory.

The ticking of the clock filled the room until the door opened and two people entered. Standing at the front of the room were two police officers who scanned the class until their sights landed on Yang. " Long will you please come with us." One said as whispers began to emerge from her classmates. "You are not in trouble but it is urgent you come with." The other followed up upon seeing the fear and confusion on her face.

Getting up and following them out into the hallway she felt her heart racing in her chest. "Wh-what is happening?" She squeaked out. Stopping in front of her the officers shared a glance before lowering their gaze. "I am afraid that your parents were in a vehicle accident. Your mother is at the hospital, but she is in a coma." Yang backed into the wall not wanting to believe what she was being told."What about my dad why couldn't he pick me up. Why isn't he the one telling me this?"

One of the officers walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Im sorry Long, but your father did not survive." Yangs mental state cracked at that point. She removed the officers hand and headed back to the classroom. " Long please we need you to-" Yang stopped and looked at the officer who spoke. "I will...just let me do one thing please."

Walking back into the classroom she paid no attention to the other students. She instead headed straight to Blake's desk where she tapped her on the shoulder. "Blake? I need a huge favor." Blake unamused by this looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "I need to go to the hospital my..." Yang trailed off. "Can you just please pick up Ruby after school I will stop by later and get her. Please Blake." The plea in her eyes wore down Blakes' defense and she finally relented. Yang was going to have to do some explaining when she got there later.

Walking down the hallway with the officers Yang could not repress the tears any longer and let them flow freely. What is she supposed to tell Ruby?


	6. Hey Guys AN

I know I know...another AN instead of a chapter. Thing is..I have overburdened myself to the point of exhaustion. So for right now I am going to focus on 1 story and finish it then the next then the next. That way I can control my flow better and I don't feel like I am in a bind or rushing things. So for now Broken Ties will be the story that I am working on finishing. The next one will be Burning Sins followed by Wherever You Are. I do apologize for this but trying to write for 3 stories finally got to me and I shut down for a while from writing. I hope you all understand and I will still be working on them and planning stuff out but it will just be a bit until they are worked on full time.

In the mean time do check out Broken Ties as it will be an amazing story of redemption and reconciling.

Until next time

-RWBYGuy2015


End file.
